Bloomers and the Monkey King
Jaco the Galactic Patrolman |next=No Balls! |}} Bloomers and the Monkey King (ブルマと孫悟空, Buruma to Son Gokū; lit. "Bulma and Son Goku") is the first chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga series. Its anime counterpart is the episode "The Secret of the Dragon Balls". Cover The cover features Goku riding with Bulma while she is driving the Capsule #9 Motorcycle through a forest. The cover art for this chapter is also featured in the Akira Toriyama - The World artbooks and Daizenshuu 1. Summary A young boy by the name Goku is seen rolling a tree stump down to his house while waving to some monkeys. When he gets home Goku throws the tree stump in the air to break it into firewood. After chopping wood he greets his grandfather's artifact and heads of through the woods, hunting for his next meal. While looking through the woods he decides to jump down a cliff to hunt for a Giant Fish which he catches by skinny dipping and luring it with his tail and then killing it by kicking it. On his way back home, he is suddenly hit by the car of a girl named Bulma. Goku first finds Bulma and her car to be monsters and ends up destroying the car. Bulma gets angry and starts shooting at him with a gun but after finding that it is not effective she quickly surrenders and reveals to Goku that she is a human girl from the city. With Goku never seeing a girl before he curiously observes her and invites her to his house for lunch. Upon arriving at his house, Bulma realizes that Goku is in possession of a Dragon Ball, gets excited, and grabs it. Goku quickly takes it away from her and tells her that it was a keepsake from his deceased grandfather. She explains that the Dragon Balls can summon a dragon that grants wishes when all seven are gathered and she has already collected two of them. Bulma tries to convince Goku to give her his Dragon Ball by lifting her skirt up revealing her panties to let him touch her bottom but Goku rejects the offer. Reluctant to give up his only heirloom, Goku says that he will accompany Bulma, and that she can use his ball at the end. Just before the two set off on their quest, Bulma explains to Goku that they will be able to find the Dragon Balls using a device called the Dragon Radar. Next, Bulma takes out her capsule case and uses Capsule #9 which is a Motorcycle. While heading off on the motorcycle, Bulma eventually drives the motorcycle off a steep hill and but luckily lands frightening her and causing her to stop to use the bathroom. Before she can go, she is kidnapped by a large pterodactyl which then, Goku hears Bulma and decides to go over to see the pterodactyl. The pterodactyl claims to be a friend of Bulma which Goku believes and ends up allowing the pterodactyl to tie Goku to a tree while he says he needs to talk with Bulma. Once the pterodactyl flies off with her, Bulma yells for Goku to help him, Goku easily unties the rope using his tail and goes after them. Goku uses Bulma's Capsule Bike to get some air, before using his Power Pole to knock the beast mid-flight, and saves Bulma before she hits the ground by throwing the pole through her sleeves and using it to hold her to the side of a cliff. Before the chapter ends Goku has landed safely as well and finds Bulma crying as she pees her pants. Appearances Characters *Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance Locations * Earth ** Mount Paozu (first appearance) *** Grandpa Gohan's House Objects * Tail * Power Pole * Dragon Balls * Car * Gun * Capsule * Motorcycle * Panties Differences from anime *When Goku punches the tree stump all the wood scattered on the floor and Goku is shown picking the pieces up. In the anime they fall neatly in a stack. *In the manga Goku simply walks by a cliff and jumps down so he can catch a fish. In the anime he first finds an apple and takes a bite of it and throws it on a Sabertooth Tiger's head. The Tiger chases Goku down a cliff which then, Goku gets the idea of catching a Giant Fish for dinner. *When Goku is observing Bulma he does not lift her skirt up while doing so. *Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai do not appear. *Bulma's panties are simply white but in the anime they are white with pink polka dots. *When Goku defeats the Pterodactyl it falls on flat ground but in the anime it falls down a cliff. Trivia * This entire chapter takes place on September 1, Age 749. * While Goku is walking through the woods, he says that he wish he would run into a tiger. This ends up happening in the anime adaption of this part. * Goku and Bulma never eat the Giant Fish since the subject changes to Goku's Dragon Ball when they arrive at his house. * In reprints of the manga, Bulma's hair color is given a teal color similar to her appearance in the Anime. In the original release it was purple. Additionally, in reprints of the manga, Goku's Gi is blue similar to his outfit in the Anime. In the original release, it was orange. Gallery ca:Capítol 1 pt-br:Capítulo 1 es:Cap001 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga